


A Little Taste of the Holidays

by kanekicure



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaron and katelyn are tired and drunk, christmas timeee!!!, dan is preggo and matt loves her, kevin is andreils bff, kevin is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/pseuds/kanekicure
Summary: Neil is in his first year out of university and he's missed his family more than he ever thought possible. So, for the holidays, Andrew takes him to spend it with everyone at a little cabin in the woods.Chaos ensues when Allison proposes the mighty Gingerbread House Competition.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	A Little Taste of the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fobazookajo94](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fobazookajo94).



> Heyyy!! This bad boy is for @fobazookajo94 and I hope it's okay xD! I like, never do anything around christmas time so I struggled with writing the gingerbread scene dskajglng - ignore the insane use of 'icing' and 'candy'.
> 
> There is a little sexy time at the end for the boys! Nothing super super explicit, just figured a little holiday lovin was needed and I mean, Andrew and Neil sneaking off to hook up is AFTGtm so, it has been written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (also I didn't know if you celebrated christmas so I tried to stick with 'Happy Holiday' so I hope that's okay!!

Neil watched Andrew return from the porch; slamming the cabin door shut with a scowl on his face, the usual bone chilling expression losing its effect with his rosy cheeks, red nose, and snow shifted hair. His black coat looked the same as he swung it off and threw it onto a nearby chair that was already stacked full of the other Foxes’ coats.

Neil smiled, as Andrew kicked his shoes off and trudged his way to him. Dropping his chilled face into the crook of Neil’s neck with an annoyed grumble that made the other laugh.

“Told you you should’ve worn my hat.” Neil murmurs and in retaliation Andrew slips a cold hand under Neil’s hoodie and presses it to his bare skin. Neil yelps, back twisting to try and escape Andrew’s frozen fingers, valiantly he almost wiggles free until Andrew wraps his other hand around Neil’s neck.

“Ack! Andrew,” Neil whines with a widening smile, and he doesn’t miss the soft scoff against his neck. It’s Andrew’s version of a laugh and Neil melts like puddy against the other, pressing a firm kiss to the top of his head.

So what if Neil’s being a little soft right now? So what if he’s overwhelmed with a foreign feeling of giddiness? 

He’s just glad that they have this right now. That today and for the next week, he can spend it surrounded with his family.

It's Neil’s first years in Pros, and he had been in desperate need for a break, so when Andrew had come to his apartment with a suitcase and car keys in tow, Neil had almost cried in his arms as he lunged at the chance to get the fuck out of his lonely one room apartment. Only to be surprised with his _entire_ family once they arrived at the cabin.

“I’d rather freeze then wear your stupid fox hat.” Andrew grumbles, “I’m going to kill Nicky for buying you that.”

“Bold words from someone who bought me fuzzy fox socks last Christmas.” Neil teases back, because it’s true and nothing could get the image of Andrew’s scowling face out of his mind of him passing off the gift with a dusting of percentages to go along with it.

This seems to be the breaking point for Andrew who pulls away while shaking his head, Neil catches the small quirk to his lips as the latter starts making his way for the living room. “Nothing you can prove.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, before turning to trail after him. The bolstering voices of the other Foxes already floating down the hallway, he can hear Nicky and Allison arguing, the sound of clinking glasses and wrappers being opened.

“No, no, no, _no_ !” Nicky cries, and Neil walks into the room in time to see the man throw himself across the counter to grab at something in Allison’s hand. Who leans back with a noise of shock at the sudden move. “We can not turn something as _important_ as gingerbread house decorating into a competition! Are you mad? Do you not understand who we are with right now.” 

“The fuck is that supposed to me?” Aaron snaps from his seat next to Nicky, his head still pillowed on Katelyn’s shoulder, wine bottle in hand. 

“It means that Nicky is a pussy and too afraid to get his ass whipped in a little friendly competition.” Allison says, a shit eating grin spreading across her lips. “It’s been awhile since we did something like this.” 

“For a reason!” Nicky shrieks, “Do you not remember that time we played dodgeball when we had to practice at the gym? Andrew almost gave Kevin a concussion with a _foam ball_!” 

“Not my fault his head is so fucking big.” Andrew shrugs, pulling things out of the cupboard to build what Neil assumed, was hot cocoa. 

Kevin makes a noise from the coach but otherwise doesn’t say anything and Allison brushes Nicky off with a lazy hand. 

“It’s a gingerbread house, Nicky. Stop being a little baby and let us live a little. What do you say guys? How about a little friendly competition on this fine evening? Winner get’s first pick of what bedroom they want, and that includes the _private_ suite on the top floor.” 

“That suite is mine you bitch!” Comes Dan’s voice from down the hallway, everyone waits for the woman to walk through the living room door with Matt close on her heels. Dan’s hands are securely supporting her eight month pregnant belly as she moves into the room. “I don’t see any of you carrying around another fucking person.” 

Neil grins, he had been shocked at seeing Dan in person when everyone had first arrived, of course he _knew_ about the pregnancy from Matt’s twelve o’clock panicked phone call when they first found out. But it was very different from seeing it in real life. 

“No, you are not using your unborn child to reap benefits that you are not owed.” Allison calls back, “You just had no trouble sleeping in the first bed you found when we got here.” 

Dan swiveled around so fast Allison stumbled back, hands flying up in mock defence. “I’m joking!” The smile on her face changed from sarcastic to sweet as Dan’s eyes narrowed, “All yours future momma.” 

Dan’s pregnancy hadn’t been a planned one, Neil knew she had taken it hard when it threw a wrench in her career plans, but with Wymack’s promise of the Foxes, and her ability to still coach from the sides - the future addition to the Foxes had become a clear source of joy. Neil even found himself anticipating meeting the kid - Dan and Matt in one person? It really couldn’t end bad. 

Even Andrew got up from his chair, in a silent offer, when Dan waddled over. 

“So, you said something about a gingerbread house competition?” Matt asks, from over his wife’s shoulder. “Me and Dan fucking rock at making those.”

Nicky groans, “Noooo, let’s play Never Have I Ever! Something fun!” 

“This _is_ fun-”

The sound of a can slamming onto the table cuts everyone off. Heads spin to watch Kevin Day yank his headphones out of his ear, the exy game playing on his phone forgotten as he turns to face the group. 

“A competition?”

“Oh fuck.” Allison mumbles, “Here we go.” 

Andrew steps forward, Neil grits his teeth to suppress his snicker. 

“What are the requirements?” Kevin says, making his way to the kitchen.

“You sure you wanna lose again?” Andrew asks, chin raising slightly in the silent challenge as Kevin whips around. Fire smolders in his gaze as he stares the shorter goalie down. 

Kevin’s team had just lost playoffs to, coincidentally, Andrew's team two weeks ago, and he really wasn’t taking it well. Maybe it was the sting of him boosting about it on social media beforehand, or the burn of Andrew refusing him a goal the entire game.

“I _made_ you, you little shit.” Kevin snarls, “And I will fucking destroy you in this.”

“Ha, Andrew’s going to smoke you. You aren’t nearly as experienced with candy as he is.” Aaron volleys, already half a bottle of wine down. Katelyn stifles a grin as he points a firm finger at Kevin, face red. “I’ll _even_ beat your ass.” 

“Yeah,” Dan butts in, a glowing smirk crossing her features. “Don’t forget who your captain was, _Day_.” 

Like facing the many foes on court, Exy legend, Kevin Day, narrows his eyes and says the three fated words.

“Oh it’s _on_.”

-

This is how Neil finds himself hunched over a stack of brown hardass cookies and a bag full of white shit. 

“You have to put the house together.” Andrew says through a mouth full of M&M’s, before cramming more into his mouth.

“Yes, I’m _aware_ Andrew. Some help would be nice though.” He shoots a pointed glare over his shoulder. 

“I am helping.” Andrew offers, “I’m tasting the product.” 

“You’re eating our materials!” 

“No, I’m eating Aaron’s materials.” 

At the mention of his name, Aaron’s head flies up, face somehow redder than before. “The _fuck_ you say.” He goes to throw an accusing hand out but knocks Katelyn’s instead, making their newly formed house collapse.

“ _Aaron_.” She snarls, and for a man so flushed, he does pale considerably. 

“Hey, no talking to anyone but your partner!” Allison snaps from the head of the room - her and Renee are the self proclaimed judges. Well Allison had pulled Renee up with her, the two now stay seated in the front. Neil had been stuck with Andrew, even though Kevin had shoved forward and claimed that he wanted to do this completely on his own - ignoring Renee’s offer to join him. 

This left the couples to pair themselves together, Kevin taking the lead immediately as he scrambled to begin to assemble his house.

“Andrew will need the handicap.” He said, shooting a glare over his shoulder, “The short man always needs an army for help in history.” 

Neil blinked, “Is that a Napoleon joke? You know I just learned that he actually was-”

“I know!” Kevin snaps, “Shut up Neil, that wasn’t the point.” 

“Touchy.” Andrew murmurs to which Neil scoffed in agreement. 

After the small scuffle, it brought Neil back to staring hauntedly at his own gingerbread house. He had undone the pieces, and emptied a good amount of the candy into the bowl. Andrew had grabbed more of the packs that Allison had brought out, with a roll of his eyes.

“No one just uses the candy the box comes with, idiot.” 

So now, he fiddled with the piping bag, trying to ignore the ungodly sound of Andrew’s loud chewing as he tried to glance around the room to the other groups. Hoping to get some kind of gage on what he was supposed to do. 

Dan had ripped open her gingerbread box so fast, Matt had to do some serious maneuvering to catch the pieces before they hit the ground. Both quickly started moving in tandem with one another, Neil wouldn’t be surprised if this was a tradition for them. 

On the other end, Aaron and Katelyn had both just finished a bottle of red wine to themselves, _each_ , and _somehow_ managed to have surgical precision with rebuilding the fallen house. Katelyn hissing instructions into Aaron’s ear as she handed over different kinds of candy to add to the decorations. 

Nicky, was also less than sober, already four shots deep, making sure to place all of his candy in rainbow order on the counter while Erik started carefully lining the sides with icing. 

“I love seeing you work, _ugh_ just look at your _arms._ ” Nicky slurred, reaching a hand out to squeeze Erik’s bicep causing the icing to burst out of the bag Erik had been holding. 

“Babe!” Erik shouted, laughing at Nicky’s antics with a fond smile. 

Neil frowns, turning to look at Andrew, who is currently flicking through the hershey kisses. 

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil complains, “We are gonna lose if you don’t help me.” 

“You are insufferable,” Andrew gripes before standing from his stool, “Gimme that.” He snatches the icing bag from Neil’s hands and uses his teeth to tear open the plastic tip. Before starting to glob it onto the cardboard bottom. 

“Want to do it exy themed?” Neil asks with a grin. 

“I’d rather gouge out my eyeballs, thanks.” 

“Fox themed?” 

“That’ll be your eyeballs too, my dear.” Andrew says, sarcasming dripping from his voice as he snaps his fingers, impatient, at Neil, signalling him to pass the cookie pieces. 

Neil grabs the biggest piece, but _apparently_ that was incorrect because Andrew just stares at him like he’s grown two heads. Before shaking his head and pushing Neil out of the way.

“Fucking idiot jocks.” He mutters under his breath and heads to grab the correct pieces instead.

While this is going on, Neil watches with a morbid curiosity at Kevin, who is almost sweating with how hard he’s concentrating on his own creation. Neil is surprised to find it already standing as he begins piping on declicate ringlets on the roof, with small flicks of his wrists. Then he notices the marshmallow Kevin has artfully placed at the front of his house to mimic a person, and the exy stick crafted from a pretzel stick and an orange gummy, resting against it. 

He wishes he got to partner with Kevin. 

Almost on cue, Andrew grunts from beside him, “Ta da.” He montones before flicking his hands towards the house he crafted.

It barely stands, but a small sense of glee over takes him at the sight. 

“20 more minutes!” Renee says from the front of the room, smiling so sweetly but Neil fears she’ll be the harshest judger of them all. Allison on the other hand claps loudly after downing her glass of vodka.

“So hurry up fuckers.” She slurs.

Neil panics, looking at Andrew who just raises his eyebrows in challenge and an unspoken conversation passes through the both of them. 

_Yes._

_No._

At the same time they both lunge for the candy, Andrew grabs it and begins shoving more into his mouth while Neil bats his hands away. Pieces of chocolate and gummies spill out of his closed fist as he tries to duck out of Neil’s grabbing hands.

“Andrew, one Exy stick, that’s _all.”_

“ _Ov-mpf-my-ead-ody_.” 

“It’ll look cool! We are never gonna win this if you keep being boring.” He hisses but Andrew makes an obnoxious swallowing noise and Neil looks down to realize Andrew has cleaned all the orange candy off their table. 

“Fucker.” 

Andrew smirks, “So I’ve been told.” 

Neil is about two seconds away from strangling the blond sitting across from him until he hears a quiet noise from beside him. Spinning around, Neil catches the glimpse of their flimsy house collapsing into a heap onto the table.

“Tragic.” Andrew drawls behind him, reaching across to snap off a piece of the cookie. Neil feels his eye twitch.

-

In the end, Neil can confidently say, he did _most_ of the work. 

Crossing his arms, satisfied, he leans back on his stool as Allison and Renee begin their rounds. 

Allison is confidently drunk by this point, and she makes it clear when she stumbles to a stop in front of Aaron and Katelyn’s ‘gingerbread house.’

He says it with air quotations because it can barely be classified as that and that’s without noting the complete lack of candy (courtesy of Andrew). But rather, the wine bottle smashed down through the middle - tied off with a cute smiley face Katelyn added. 

“We wanted to try something different.” She says, clasping her hands together with a grin, “Make it original if you will.” 

“Well I’d definitely give you that.” Allison pipes up, “Points off for the lack of colour though.” 

“Hey,” Aaron sputters, raising his head from the table, “That’s _hisss_ fault.” 

He points a feeble finger to Andrew, whose only response is a slow blink before he shrugs and continues to suck silently on his candy cane. 

“Proof?” Allison asks, “That’s a heavy accusation.” 

“I, we- I saw him!” 

“I’m pretty sure that was just your reflection in the empty wine bottle Aaron.” Neil adds smoothly and enjoys Andrew’s squeeze to his knee under the table at the comment. 

“Oh you fuc-” The other twin begins, hands planting firmly on the table prepared to strike but loses it when Renee smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I think it’s lovely! It has character.” 

“Oooh,” Nicky taunts, “ _Character_? Y'all are fucked, that’s what my third grade religious teacher told my parents when they first met!” 

Aaron scoffs, “Oh shut up Mr. Rainbow boy at least my house doesn’t look like _that._ ” 

“Insulting the competition, that’s a point off.” Allison murmurs, crossing something off on her invisible clipboard. 

“Wha-”

“Ha! Suck on that bitch!” 

Renee steps over, glancing at Nicky and Erik’s work. So far it looks the nicest out of everyones. Erik’s focused piping seems to have paid off, and Nicky’s eccentric design. Carefully planted rainbow candies, and two poorly crafted gingerbread men lean up against the side. 

Neil knows they are men by the icing dicks Nicky has added. 

“I mean, it is very colourful. Nothing wrong with pride.” Renee smiles, “I love it.” 

“It looks like a drunk gay man vomited on it. Did you vomit on it Nicky?” Allison asks, “Cause that’s a gonna be a health violation.”

“Now that’s uncalled for Ally.” Renee chides.

Erik laughs, his deep belly one that shocks Neil everytime he hears it. “Oh, she’s not wrong.” He waves a hand, “We are pleased with our efforts.” 

“Okay! Our turn now!” Dan clears her throat, clapping her hands. “Look at our masterpiece.” 

Allison turns, as Matt does jazz hands behind the small structure. It looks like what Neil expected a gingerbread house to look like, carefully done sides, well placed windows and candy sprinkled on the tops. It seems that Matt also placed a large marshmallow on the gingerbread person done to look like - what he assumes is Dan. 

“Hmm,” Allison taps her finger to her lips, “Point for being authentic.” 

Dan grins, “Thanks, it was my hubby’s idea,” leaning back she places a big kiss on Matt’s cheek who smiles, Neil can see the blue stains on his teeth from the blue raspberry twizzlers he had been snacking on.

“Can we win by default? You know for being the cutest couple and all?”

“Well then, Andrew and Neil would obviously win.” Allison says, rolling her eyes and Aaron scoffs.

“More like scariest.” 

Neil blinks, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Aaron.” 

“ _Gross._ ”

“Alright!” Renee claps her hands, “I think it’s time to judge Neil and Andrew’s anyways, then we’ll get to you Kevin.” 

Kevin hasn’t moved from his spot, standing guard, stone faced over his own gingerbread house. Neil is almost a little concerned, since he knows Kevin has to be practically sober, since he’s been working on his drinking problem since leaving university. 

Not even Nicky was taking this seriously. 

Renee slips around the group, grabbing Allison’s hand to pull her with her. Andrew even swallows his food, sitting back to watch as the two girls take in their masterpiece before them. 

For a first attempt, Neil thinks he stayed true to character.

In amongst the globs of icing, Neil had artfully scattered the gingerbread pieces to circle around a massive pile of candy. On top, Neil had carefully piped the finishing touches, ignoring the small shaky lines from the stress of Andrew breathing down his neck. 

**_F*ck Kevin Day :P_ ** _\- i_ s what the top says, and Neil must say, he is pleased.

“I think we really articulated our point.” Andrew taps the table, “Look, it’s even kid friendly.”

“I don’t think using a peppermint as the _U_ in _fuck,_ really changes much.” Allison drawls. 

Renee frowns, staring at the piece, “I don’t think this is very fair to Kevin, no direct attacks you guys.”

“But I put the smiley face,” Neil adds, pointing it out. “And Andrew kept eating my pieces so I couldn’t put the house together anymore.”

“Well that’s just unfair.” Allison says, waving her invisible clipboard, “Andrew should be disqualified for foul play.”

Andrew snaps off another piece of the gingerbread house, shrugging, before dipping it into the gooey mess of the middle.

“Yeah!” Aaron shouts, “He’s a cheater.” 

“Aaron shut upppp, your house is literally a wine bottle - that’s empty!” Nicky yells, pushing himself up onto Erik to stare at the other. “I think Erik and I should win because we are clearly the cutest people here.”

“No way!” Dan jumps in, “Look at my Matt, _clearly_ we are the winners! I have a bun in my oven, that’s how cute we are!” 

“Bun in oven! Bun in the oven!” Matt volleys in as well, pumping his fists as Nicky gasps in horror.

“Is that _homophobia_?” He slurs, “Since Erik and I can’t make our own little bun right now?”

“No fighting with the other competitors.” Renee chimes in sweetly but she’s cut off by Dan making a cracking noise.

She bends over, grasping onto her arm, “Ooooh, my little bun do you hear that? It’s the sound of my arm breaking because of how far of a stretch that is!” 

“Assh’ longg as Joshten isn’t cute. I’m ‘appy.” Aaron mutters, chin resting on Katelyn’s shoulder who pushes him off when he finishes speaking. 

“That’s so rude, Aaron! Apologize!” 

“Sorry, you’re uglyy Joshten.” 

Matt cries out in horror, Katelyn in anger as both, sputter in usion, “Neil isn’t ugly, you take that back!”

“How did I raise such a monster.” Nicky wipes away fake tears, as Erik pats his back. Aaron is slowly beginning to realize what he’d started, judging by his eyes that have slowly begun widening.

“Nicky said Dan and Matt were ugly!”

“What? When?”

“He what?”

 _“Motherfucker!_ ”

“All of you shut up!” Allison screeches, but no one hears her, choosing to swivel their focus onto Nicky. 

To their left, Kevin still hasn’t moved, but his face is slow increasing in colour. Nicky is now getting to his feet to face off with Dan, Matt is continuing his chant, backing Dan every step of the way while Erik just laughs from his seat. 

Aaron puts his head back onto the table and passes out, Katelyn promptly follows on his back.

Andrew rolls his eyes, kicking Neil under the table, “You got anything to add to this, smart mouth?” 

Neil hums, “No, I think my work speaks for itself.” 

In the middle of the room, Allison is growing angrier by the minute as the sober and drunk Foxes begin bickering between each other, Neil was pretty sure that everyone was joking at the start but now he’s getting increasingly more concerned by how loud they are becoming. But more so for the fact that no one was aware of the blonde whose face has far by passed the state of tomato red. Fists clenching tighter, lips trembling as her words keep getting drowned out.

Andrew whistles under his breath when Renee clamps a hand around her mouth to cover the smirk that was creeping onto her face. 

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. _UP_!” 

The room goes dead silent, the only sound was Andrew crunching on the last bites of his candy cane. 

“YOU ALL LOSE, KEVIN WINS FOR NOT BEING FUCKING ANNOYING.” 

With an angry huff, Allison grabs Renee’s hand and storms out of the kitchen and into the living room, which would be effective if not for the fact that they were connected. 

“Is no one going to look at my house?”

Neil turns to the sound of Kevin, who is still standing guard over his gingerbread house. The perfectly iced ceiling, the orange trim, the eleven carefully crafted gingerbread men, all designed to match the Foxes and their respective significant others. Kevin has himself posed at the front with striking green eyes and his tattoo artfully redone. 

Neil thinks he even got a pretty good grasp on his scars too. 

It is a pretty fucking incredibly done gingerbread house. 

But on cue, Dan stretches and yawns, Matt is there immediately, hovering over her shoulder. 

“Are we tired? Yes, we are tired, let's go to bed. Goodnight, goodbye, congrats Kevin.” He says, not even bothering to glance over as he ushers his wife out of the room. 

Nicky nods, grabbing onto Erik’s arm and batting his eyelashes up at him, “What do you say hubby? Time to get comfortable?” 

Erik grins, kissing Nicky’s cheek before standing with him. “Goodnight, everyone!” He says cheerily, waving to the group as the two disappear down the hallways. 

The only people left, conscious, in the kitchen, is Neil, Kevin and Andrew.

“Well, I think it’s nice.” Neil says, because he is Kevin’s friend and he wants to be nice, but of course he sees Andrew raise an eyebrow and knows that he’s going to ruin it.

“He also had a binder full of pictures of your face, so I would take his words with a grain of salt.” 

At least, Kevin ignores him - still staring blankly at the wall before him. Neil figures it’s probably from the genuine anger he’s feeling towards being ignored and all of his craftsmanshipped being worthless. He almost pitties him. He can’t imagine already being kicked out of finals, Neil was just lucky enough to be in Andrew’s division yet, he’s sure in the spring he’ll be having to lick his wounds too. 

… maybe. If anyone could score on Andrew Minyard though, it was him. 

Still, Neil feels bad, and he’s about to say something when the words die in his throat.

Kevin is no longer staring blankly at the wall, but rather, an enormous smile has spread across his face. Each one of his shiny pearl white, media perfect, teeth are on display. 

“Kevin?” Neil asks, question faltering at the end and Andrew leans into him.

“Did I finally break him?”

He never gets the chance to answer Andrew because Kevin turns around, the mad man smile, in all of its glory, facing them head on.

Andrew grabs Neil’s hand from under the table.

“You hear that Andrew? I win.” 

“I wouldn-”

“I. _Win_.” Kevin emphasizes each word, carefully, “You, Andrew Minyard, lose.” 

Andrew simply raises his eyebrows, Neil can’t figure out if he’s admitting defeat or just thinks the entire situation is stupid.

Apparently, neither can Kevin because after a few more moments, he pipes up again. “Nothing to say, Minyard?” 

Once again, silence descends over the kitchen and nothing can be heard except for the faint snoring coming from the premed couple still passed out at the counter. Neil blinks, glancing over to his partner.

Andrew stares back at Kevin, his usual deadpanned face holding true, before slowly, he begins reaching a hand out. Kevin braces himself, looking ready to stop whatever Andrew has planned but misses by inches as the blond weaves around him and plucks Kevin’s replica of himself from his masterpiece. 

Slowly, he holds eye contact with Kevin as bites off the head.

“You disgust me.” Kevin hisses, Andrew doesn’t blink as he keeps chewing

Andrew is slow to smile, “Well, I guess I’ll just see you at Playoffs then- oh shit... ” He smacks his forehead, “I totally forgot, you won’t even be there!” 

Neil barely manages to grab the remains of his precious home before Kevin jumps across the counter for Andrew, who dances away. 

“Don’t mind me Kevin, just gonna go celebrate my loss.” Andrew makes a slow look over to Neil who straightens at the sudden shift in his gaze. 

_Oh?_

Maybe Andrew had been enjoying himself after all.

Because Neil _knows_ that look, that’s the _yes or no, let’s get out of here,_ look. One of his personal favorite looks. The one that no one can figure out except Neil. 

Quickly, and without a second thought, Neil dumps the gingerbread house back onto the counter to chase after him.

Andrew wins, no matter what it is, when it comes to Neil.

Kevin, who has lived with the two of them for four years, already knows this and makes a noise of anger when he realizes what is happening, “You are a traitor Neil! You always pick him over the greater good!”

“Night Kev!” Neil hollars over his shoulder. When he looks around though Kevin doesn’t seem upset, a small small playing on his lips as he rolls his eyes at the pair.

“Last room on the right boys!” Allison shouts from the couch, her and Renee have crashed on. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl who smiles at them, waving as Andrew hauls his partner after him. Neil laughs, turning to wave to his family.

“See you tomorrow guys.” Neil says, letting himself bathe in the warmth of the room, “Congrats on the win Kev.”

Kevin makes a mock _woohoo_ sound in response. 

Beside him Andrew snorts, as he pulls Neil down the hallway. Neil bites the inside of his lip to hold back the laugh that threatens to spill out as Andrew finally reaches their door and pushes him through. Locking it without looking back. 

“Why the sudden departure?” Neil asks, letting a smirk grace his features and he reveals in the sharp glare he receives in response. 

“Got bored.” Andrew says, “Didn’t want to rub salt on the wound.” 

Andrew hitches his fingers in the waistband of Neil’s pants, pulling him backwards with him. 

Neil rolls his eyes, “You don’t think Kevin is actually upset right?”

Andrew pauses from where he’s beginning to lean in to kiss Neil, a brief flash of annoyance crosses his features as he shakes his head. “No, it’s Kevin. He loves fucking around. So can we stop talking about fucking Kevin and can you make that smart mouth worth something.”

“Oh? Is that what you want?”

Andrew hums, moving back and dropping himself onto the small bed, legs sprawled open as he blinks up at Neil; beckoning him forward with a finger so the other comes to hover over top of him. 

In the corner of the room the fireplace crackles, casting a warm glow across the wooden walls and white sheets. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks, making sure the distance between their bodies is still large, sure he and Andrew have been in this position countless times before, but Neil will never assume, no matter how Andrew is looking at him.

Hazel eyes have seemingly melted to a soft gold, Andrew stretches his arms up and hooks them around Neil’s neck. Sometimes, in moments like these, Neil can’t believe that this is it, that this is what he gets, somehow, _him,_ gets to see Andrew Minyard laying beneath him with honey brown eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Yes, Neil. I’m the one who dragged you in here.” Andrew huffs against his lips, amusement twinkles in his gaze as he hooks a leg onto Neil’s waist. “Kiss me.” 

Now, Neil can’t argue with that. He drops to his elbows and presses his lips against the other, those slightly chapped ones part and Neil bites back a sigh. 

Because it’ll always be a yes with Andrew. He still remembers the night when Andrew had stopped kissing Neil senseless when the other had managed to gasp out the question between them. He had asked it on one of their getaway weekends to Columbia; the moon casting along the floor as Andrew pressed a hand onto Neil’s chest and told him the same words Neil had told him so many years ago. 

_“You don’t have to ask,”_ Andrew had grunted, staring down at the auburn sprawled below him,  
_“It’s always yes with you.”_

It had been a life changing moment, for both of them, Neil had tucked it away in his memory for the days when shit got hard again. As a reminder, that he has this - that _they_ have this, and it isn’t going anywhere.

Though even still, times like this, Neil always asks. 

This is different, this always would be. 

“What do you want tonight.” Neil murmurs, kissing up Andrew’s neck, enjoying the breath catching in partner’s throat. 

“Ah,” Andrew tuts in, turning his head to catch the edge of Neil’s ear in his mouth, “What do _you_ want?” 

“Fuck Andrew, you know I don’t care. I just want to make you feel good.” 

A soft breathless scoff presses against his ear, Andrew curls his hand around the back of Neil’s head and pulls away. An effortless smirk crosses his face, as Neil’s eyes flutter.

“Then make me feel good, idiot.”

Like a starting gun firing, Neil lunges in to kiss Andrew senseless, hands fitting over his clothed chest, squeeze lightly over his bicep. “Any bad spots tonight?” He asks between kisses, just to be sure.

“No, you?” 

"No.”

“Okay.”

And just like that, Andrew is back on his lips. 

In the background, Neil can still hear the faint sounds of the Foxes talking and laughing- in their own rooms or with the others, but Neil could care less right now. The more he kisses Andrew, the more the world around them, slips away. It was always like this when they were together - time didn’t exist, neither did anything else for those breathless moments they could steal with each other. 

Hands are scrambling under his hoodie now, raking it up Neil’s back so he sits back on his hunches and pulls the article of clothing over his head. Instantly the warm hands return and are pressing against Neil’s chest, running over scars and muscle. As they always do when they find themselves intertwined like this. 

It doesn’t take long for Andrew to pull free from his black sweater and jeans, hitching his fingers into Neil’s own track pants in encouragement. Twisting, so he can avoid kneeing Andrew in the groin, he shakes the pants off, ignoring Andrew’s eye roll when they get caught on his foot and he has to keep whacking it on the edge of the bed before they finally fall to the ground.

“You’re really seductive, you know that?” Andrew drawls from under him. 

Neil smirks, “Says the man who lasted a minute when I wore those compression shorts last week.” 

Hands catch onto Neil’s shoulders and his mouth sealed off with a kiss, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “Don’t get smart with me.” 

“Thought you liked my smart mouth.” Neil whispers back, brushing his lips down Andrew’s neck, feeling their chest press together when the blond arches in response. Nails dig into his skin, as Neil begins to lightly suck on his collar bone, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to listen to the breathy sigh above him. 

“That was an assumption.” Andrew grumbles, and Neil grins. Apparently that’s the last straw for Andrew because Neil’s word shifts as their positions are switched. Andrew, using his insane upper body and core strength to press him into the bed and straddled his hips. Hands press into his chest, as Andrew looks down at him, hair a mused mess atop his head and flushed chest.

“You gonna fuck me tonight?” Andrew breathes, molted honey burning through Neil’s very, _very,_ weak soul for one man. 

“ _Fuck_ Andrew, yes. _Yes_ , if that’s what you want.” 

In response, Andrew rolls his hips against him, a small quirk to his lip as Neil bites his to keep himself from groaning. 

“Yes, junkie.” 

It doesn’t take long for Neil to get Andrew splayed out, as he stumbles over to his duffle bag and digs out the condoms and lube Andrew definitely packed, before coming back to kiss down Andrew’s body. Sinking into the feeling of the muscles rippling under his palms and the breathly _yes_ he gets when he presses his lube covered fingers into Andrew. 

It had taken a while for Neil to finally figure out how to really work Andrew up with just his fingers inside of him, but once he had, he had been shocked by how much it really affected the other. Face flushed, hips pushing back into Neil’s palms as he worked him open, bitten off groans when Neil cocked his fingers- it was fucking addictive. 

Neil nuzzles his face into Andrew’s thigh, as his heart pounds against his chest, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this. To feel Andrew like this, to be the one who works his body to the highest peaks and be the one to hold him as he comes down.

Finally Andrew grunts, bucking his hips harshly to break Neil from his daze. “Come on, I said fuck me, not finger me.” 

“And you call me the impatient one.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, grasping at Neil’s shoulders to drag him up his body. His legs hooking around him, and Neil presses insistent kisses to his neck. 

“Condom.” Neil reminds him, but Andrew shakes his head.

“No condom tonight, yes or no?”

Surprise is the first emotion he feels, it’s not like this is the first time they’ve had sex like this. But both he and Andrew had agreed to use condoms because it was something Andrew’s abusers never bothered too. It was another safety net. 

“You sure?”

Thighs tighten around his waist, the sharp snap of the lube cap being opened again echoes. “I don’t ask if I’m not.” 

Neil supposes, crossing their lines together, hand in hand, is something they do on the daily anyways. He hides his smile against Andrew’s throat. 

“Okay, fuck, okay, alright.” He says, trying to keep the smile from his voice but when Andrew snorts from under him and roughly shoves his sides, it slips out into a chuckle.

Hands wrap around him, halting the sounds with a curse from Neil’s lips, “Stop acting like a virgin.” Andrew murmurs in his ear, helping maneuver Neil so he can begin to press into him.

Andrew’s lets go, wiping the spare lube onto Neil’s arms with a small smirk, that falls away when Neil pushes in.

“ _Ah,”_ He sighs, head sagging behind himself, “Fuck, Neil.” 

“Okay?” Neil asks, cupping his hands around Andrew’s face, keeping a steady pressure to avoid drawing it out uncomfortably. Andrew nods, legs hitching higher until he is pressed flush against him. Both letting go of a shaky breath, moving together to press their lips to the other in a messy kiss. 

A firm squeeze to his buttocks is his signal to begin to move. A slow rocking of his hips at first, never too rough or sudden - there is no need, not here and now. They work up to it, as Andrew keeps his grasp on Neil’s ass firm to push him to move faster. Lips parting in silent grunts and gasps, as Neil moves. 

One hand fisting into the sheet by Andrew’s head, and the other slides down his body in a soothing motion. He isn’t sure why, probably just the fact that he wants to touch Andrew as much as possible. Both of them are touch starved to a fault, now with their boundaries lowered and years of trust built together - they both get to revel in the touch of the other. 

In a split decision, Neil shifts, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s back, who arches into the touch without question, and he pulls him into his lap. 

“C’mere,” He breathes, and Andrew follows into his arms, burning hazel meets blue as he wraps his arms around Neil’s shoulders, burying his face into his neck with a sigh. 

The pace can’t be fast like this, but Andrew doesn’t seem to mind and Neil falls apart with Andrew no matter the circumstances. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes, Neil.” Andrew hums, hands curling into the base of his curly hair, “You feel good.” 

Predictably the small praise makes him melt, and he can feel the soft exhale from Andrew, a quiet laugh between them. The fire burns behind them, and Neil rocks into Andrew, letting his own noises fall free into the other’s shoulder. The heat between them grows as Neil grasps onto Andrew between them, and begins moving in tandem, enjoying the sting of Andrew’s fingers digging into his back. 

It doesn’t take much more for them to stumble over the edge, Andrew falling first with a soft grunt of Neil’s name and a new control over the pace- he braces himself and begins to push down into Neil’s lap to meet his thrusts. 

“Come on baby, just like that.” Andrew says, nipping at Neil’s ear as he takes control. That’s all it takes for him to melt like putty into his hands, the only ones strong enough to hold him. Hips spasming, as Andrew carries him through, with gentle fingers trailing across scarred skin.

“Fuck.” Neil groans, keeping his face pressed to Andrew’s collar bones. “That was a cheap shot, baby? Again?” 

Andrew kisses his cheek with a shrug before pulling off of him, letting his body land into the sheets with a puff. 

Reaching a foot out he pokes Neil in the chest with a lazy smile, “Compression shorts remember, equivalent exchange Josten. Also you get to clean up.” With that he closes his eyes, and makes a show of throwing his arms behind his head. The grin never leaves his face as Neil grumbles and pushes himself to his feet. 

After sex, Neil does like cleaning Andrew after. It was a slow change, from the days where Andrew would have to leave the room, to the ones where he didn’t want to be alone. Those days still happen, it isn’t a good or a bad thing - just a fact for their lives. 

Still, when Neil gets to ‘annoy’ Andrew with kisses to his face, the ones he pretends to despise but Neil knows better. Running a washcloth up his body, and making sure he’s still okay, Andrew doing the same with a hand intertwined with auburn hair. It fulfills something within him.

“Stop fucking looking at me like that, you’re gonna make me vomit.” Andrew grumbles, even though his eyes are still closed. 

Neil scoffs, “I think that would be all the fucking candy you ate, not my _appreciative_ glances.” 

Andrew snatches the dirty cloth from Neil’s hand and throws it at him with a wet smack in lew of a response. 

Yeah, Neil really loved this.

Eventually, after getting a stubborn Andrew clean and himself in a fresh pair of boxers with one of Andrew’s shirts, he crawls in beside his partner. 

“You wanna be the little spoon tonight too?”

“Yeah you fucking wish Josten, turn around.” 

Neil smiled bashfully at the blond before flipping over and waiting for Andrew’s arms to wrap around him, pressing under his shirt and along the scars of his chest. The other hand is shoved under his pillow and it reminds Neil of the first trip the Foxes took after Baltimore. 

Andrew would probably stab someone if he realized how ‘soft’ he was going to become in the future if he could see them now. 

“Happy holidays Andrew.” Neil murmurs into his pillow, unable to hide the warmth in his tone.

“Go the fuck to sleep.” Andrew snaps into his back, and Neil let’s his eyes close, feeling giddy like a child going to sleep on Christmas Eve. 

Before Neil can completely drift off though, he hears Andrew finish his sentences with a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. 

“Happy Holidays Junkie.”

And happy it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the boys are back at it. I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little bit chaotic, I figured the Foxes would be when mixed together with wine and candy. 
> 
> I'm actually really unsure about this piece, it isn't really like anything I've done before so comments of anyone's thoughts would be appreciated!
> 
> Also huge thank you to @/neilminyard10 for reading through this bad boy and helping me with connecting all the scenes.
> 
> Come follow me on twitter @kanekicure!!


End file.
